


Danchou

by NeonSouffle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: im gonna add character tags as i go, theyll reflect the order of the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSouffle/pseuds/NeonSouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles depicting the relationships Chrollo has within the Phantom Troupe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im going to try to post one drabble a day until i get through everyone but im also notoriously bad with deadlines so that might not happen exactly as i plan
> 
> (it was originally only going to be one per member but that might change depending on if I get any new ideas because im really enjoying writing these whoops)

"Danchou?♥"

Hisoka purrs the syllables out, sensual as always, heels clacking on the stone floor as he approaches the head spider from behind. He keeps a tight lid on his blood lust as he draws near; in the worst case scenario Chrollo would reprimand him for insubordination, in the best case scenario it would incite a fight; but now isn't the right time. Hisoka knows for a fact that if that were to happen, the rest of the spiders would gang up on him and he would surely die, even at his skill level.

So instead he contents himself with placing two fingers lightly just under the fluffy frill of Chrollo's collar, and gently traces them down his spine, along Saint Peter's Cross. He can see and feel Chrollo's shoulders tense up immediately, and he straightens from his comfortable slouch, leaning slightly away from Hisoka's touch. He keeps his eyes resolutely on his book.

"What do you need, Hisoka?"

The pitch of his voice is noticeably higher than normal, and somewhat strained. Hisoka quirks a brow at that. Instead of answering, he reaches forward again, curiously, and runs the tip of a nail lightly down Chrollo's neck. The effect is immediate; the spider's shoulders shoot up to his ears and he half whirls around, sitting as he is. He locks gazes with Hisoka, visibly flustered. The rest of the spiders haven't yet taken notice of their conversation, and Chrollo's dangerously narrowed eyes tell Hisoka that he would like to keep it that way, that the magician is treading a dangerous path.

Hisoka's lips curl up into a wicked grin.

"I'm bored. May I be dismissed for the evening?♠"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight me over my ticklish chrollo headcanon


	2. Chapter 2

"Your hair is getting a little long, Danchou," Pakunoda observes, sliding a white cloth over the pristine barrel of her gun. Her deceptively tired eyes are locked on the head spider.

Chrollo pauses in the midst of raising a hand to comb back unruly black strands. Even slicked back as it is, he can tell that were he to leave his hair down it would need to be brushed out of the way frequently. He glances back at her from where he's seated in the middle of the room, reading. 

"It is." He concedes, returning his eyes to his book and lowering his arm. Pakunoda stands.

"Well, come on then."

Chrollo takes note of his page and closes his book.

-

 

Pakunoda's fingers slide easily and familiarly through Chrollo's hair. She lifts a small pair of silver scissors to trim the excess; they gleam mildly in the dim light.

The head spider sits still and impeccably straight as her cool fingers flutter around his head and comb through the dark strands, but there is no tension in the line of his shoulders.

Pakunoda is gentle and thorough and the moment will end within the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would just like to let it be known that pakunoda deserved better


	3. Chapter 3

Shalnark likes to think of himself as something of a tech wiz. At one point he might even have gone so far as to call himself the most capable gamer in the phantom troupe; and it wouldn't have been a stretch if not for one little factor.

"This has got to be a fluke."

Danchou is surprisingly adept at video games.

It isn't really a talent anyone could have foreseen the dark haired man having; the head spider is far more interested in books and paintings. This is the first time he's joined in on a tournament within the spiders and he has thoroughly trounced every member; Shal included. Shalnark doesn't think he's ever even _seen_ Chrollo pick up a controller, much less indulge in a game.

The blond groans, putting his head in his hands and sliding off the couch onto the floor.

Chrollo smiles beguilingly, and returns to his reading.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chrollo rests his head in his hand, swirling the ice in his tumbler idly.

The greasy smell of game day food on the counter in front of them is a little nauseating and all the yelling is giving him a headache. Phinks is at the bar to his left, joining in on the festivities eagerly, cheering loudly for his favorite team playing on the wide screen behind the bar. 

Sports bars aren't the head spider's normal haunt, but Phinks wanted to share a beer and watch the game, and Chrollo doesn't mind the rowdy atmosphere enough to refuse a direct request for companionship from the blond man. 

He can understand the concept of the game well enough, although he doesn't care enough to pay too much attention. The surge in volume is enough to tell him that the game is over and Phinks throwing a heavy arm across his shoulders tells him that 'their' team won, so Chrollo raises his glass. 

He knows that in approximately two minutes Phinks will get into a brawl with the fans of the opposing team groaning and glaring at the loud man, so he drains his glass and prepares to diffuse the growing tension. 


	5. Chapter 5

If and when you accuse Shizuku of having a piss poor memory she will have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. She has a fine memory, thank you very much. You are the one who must be remembering wrong.

The reason Shizuku isn't aware that her memory isn't the best around is most likely due to having many good and clear memories of her life with the troupe; because what else is really worth remembering? Her brightest and most cherished memory is probably of her birthday (though she'd be hard pressed to remember exactly which one if you asked). Being a resident of meteor city means that birthdays aren't really notable events.

They're just tally marks, really. Not worth mentioning.

So when Chrollo dangled a delicate chain with a lovely golden cross swaying from the end right in front of her eyes, sporting a roguish little smile, she was understandably surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonolenov, perhaps unsurprisingly, moves with grace and beauty, despite his outwardly intimidating appearance. Chrollo is always especially enthused to watch him; curious about not only the scarred holes in his flesh and their significance but the depth of his knowledge on the art of dance. 

It is widely understood that the head spider is elegant and learned in everything he endeavors to do; be it murder, thievery, or appraisal of the arts. If Chrollo ever had one weakness, however, it was his inability to dance; it hurts his pride even now to remember just how terrible he once was.  The skill simply eluded him, despite his best efforts.

Bonolenov catches the younger man watching him run his daily routines, notices the wistful glint in his eyes, and offers to teach him to waltz. (His tribe's dances are not for outsiders, he explains, but he is well versed in all forms of dance, tribal and formal.)

The spider doesn't let the chance slip him by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knew from the beginning that i would fail to update daily  
> also this drabble kicked my ass but i wanted to get bonolenov over with


End file.
